The Bartender
by Tessa
Summary: A short story I wrote based on a song I like. Please leave a review.


**The Bartender**

"Bartender, another, and make it a double." A young woman was sitting in a bar in the middle of London.

The bartender silently gave the woman, -_She's still a girl- he noted_, another glass of the whiskey she'd been drinking. "Miss, I must say that this is your last glass of whiskey."

"What do you mean?"

The bartender looked at the girl, while he lifted one of his eyebrows. "You've been drinking glasses of whiskey for the last three hours. This is the last one you've had."

The girl looked at the bartender. "You know, my Severus used to do that too. That eyebrow thing. Most of the time he did it when he was angry."

The girl chuckled, while the bartender nodded his head. "You know, I really would like another."

"Sorry Miss, that one has been your last."

"Awww, come one, I can't go back to Hogwarts anyway. I'm in some kind of trouble. You know, it all started so innocently, but then quickly turned to 'sin'. And since I'm too deep in it, I can't get out." The girl slurred the last words.

The bartender took over the glasses the waitress had brought to him and cleaned them while asking the girl what had happened.

"Have you ever had everything, you'd ever wanted? I mean, a good life, good friends and a loving companion?"

The bartender nodded his head and exclaimed that he had everything he ever wanted was what he had right now: Great friends, a great job, a lovely wife and a darling baby girl.

"Well, take a hard look and pay real close attention, because I threw it all away with reckless abandon." The girl gave a sob. "I too had a good life, a loving companion…"

"I take it, you mean your Severus?" The bartender asked.

The girl nodded, she indeed meant her Severus. "He has the most wonderful eyes, eyes that made me learned to lie."

The bartender feigned a shock, which made the girl laugh out loud.

"Yup, Hogwarts Headgirl lied a lot lately."

"And why would you need to lie for?"

"Don't judge me 'til you've walked a mile in my shoes, because things aren't always as they seem. My Severus, he's my Potions teacher."

This time the bartender genuinely looked shocked. "Your what?"

The girl then knew she had told the bartender something she shouldn't have and tried to lessen the damage by saying she meant he was her science teacher. Though she couldn't tell if the bartender believed her or not. If he didn't, he didn't show it and asked her what her science teacher had to do with her lying.

The girl laughed. "You're a bit dense, bartender." She softly spoke. "I'm talking about my Severus and lying and you still ask me what they have to do with each other?"

The bartender chuckled. "I see what you mean. A student having an affair with a married teacher is out of bounds."

"He's not married, bartender. But your right about the fact that it's out of bounds, having a relationship with your teacher. It was not an affair. We had too you know. My Severus is a spy for the Order. He used to be a Deatheater, but turned to the good. That's how he became a spy, he's the only link for the Order with Voldemort."

"With whom?" The bartender understood less and less of it.

"Voldemort. You know, evil, creepy kind of wizard."

"Oh yeah, I remember." The bartender rolled his eyes; the girl definitely was completely drunk and would have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

"He still goes to revels, my Severus. And one time the Dark Lord told him he should seduce me, he knew my family had started the Order of the Phoenix."

"What happened then?"

"Well," the girl sighed, "when he came back, he immediately told my grandfather Dumbledore. He's Headmaster of my school by the way. So, he told my grandfather and he told Severus that he should follow that plan."

The girl started grinning. "You should have seen him, he completely freaked out when he heard that."

"Who?"

"My Severus. And not only did he freak out, he also became furious. Asked my grandfather if he was out of his mind, and what he thought would happen when the Ministry found out. My grandfather however only smiled and told him to relax. We'd only be sharing quarters. That is, Severus would be sharing **his** quarters with me. He definitely didn't like that idea."

The bartender nodded for the girl to continue. This was getting really interesting. He remembered the saying that children and drunken people often told the truth.

The girl looked at the bartender, knowing he wanted her to continue. "If you give me another, I might continue."

The bartender quickly obeyed, curious how the story would end, and poured the girl another shot of whiskey. "Well?"

"Well," the girl continued. "I moved in with him. First we couldn't stand each other, quickly I was helping him with his work and we became friends. Later, well, let's just say we became for than friends." The girl got a dreamily look. "You know, being with him was like falling asleep. Going home was like waking from some kind of dream you hope that never ends."

"I know what you mean." The bartender replied. "I recognize those feelings."

The girl smiled. "You know, my grandfather didn't know that our relationship had made a turn, until he found out today."

The bartender got even more curious now and asked how her grandfather found out, while giving her a glass of water and a cup of coffee this time to sober her up a bit.

"Well, that **awful** Umbridge-woman and that stupid excuse of a Minister called Fudge walked in on me and Severus while we were, euhm, that is to say…"

The girl started blushing and the bartender knew enough. "Real life is not something you can suspend, isn't it?" He asked.

The girl nodded slowly. "I think you are right about that bartendertje." She said. "Real life is indeed something I can't suspend."

"Indeed you can't." A silk voice suddenly said.

The girl turned around, looking in a pair of black orbs, black orbs that were definitely looking angry.

"Severus." Hearing his voice had sobered her up more than the coffee and water had done. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in…"

"Thank your grandfather for that. You, Miss Kensington, need to go home. Headmaster's orders."

"Well, I don't think that's such a wise idea." The girl said.

The bartender took the scene in with lots of interest. _'So the girl had been telling the truth after all.'_ He thought.

"Evy, you need to come back home with me. Do you want You-Know-Who win?"

"Well, he already did, didn't he? After all, you've done your job and seduced me."

Severus Snape never had been a patient man and this time was no exception. He was just about to start yelling at her. When they heard the voice of a woman shriek. "Evelyn Cheretah Kensington, you get your ass of that stool and come back to Hogwarts with us!"

The girl cringed hearing her grandmother yell like that. "Damn that Scottish temperament." She muttered.

"What did you say?" The woman had come closer, and the bartender could take a better look at her. She was as strangely dressed as the man and girl and there was no doubt that they belonged at the same place.

"Nothing." He'd hear the girl answer and than apparently she'd turn her attention to him. "Thank you, bartendertje, for listening."

"You're welcome, Miss. Safe trip home!" He said, while the woman and the man turned the girl around and pushed her out of the bar.

The bartender could hear the woman asking how in Merlin's name the girl had ended up in London in a bar like that and he couldn't help but think how right the woman was. How could the girl have ended up in this bar, was a question that he always would have.

**The End**

_I crave your review, so please hit that button._

**Author's Notes**

First of all, the characters in this story are not mine, except for the bartender and the girl. I hope you guys figured out that the girl's grandmother was Minerva McGonagall. Sucker for AD/MM.  
Secondly, some of the sentences are not mine either. I got the idea for this story after listing to _Bartender_ sung by Keri Noble (Fearless). It's one of the better songs on that album, in my opinion. I did change some of the sentences to work with the story.

_  
Lyrics:_

Bartender, another, and make it a double  
I can't go home, I'm in some kind of trouble  
What started so innocently turned to sin  
I can't get out, I am too deep in  
  
Have you ever had everything you'd ever wanted?  
A good life, good friends and a loving companion  
I threw it all away with reckless abandon  
On a pair of caramel eyes  
I found out how quickly I learned to lie

Don't judge me 'til you've walked a mile in my shoes  
Things aren't always as they seem  
Being with him was like falling asleep  
Going home was like waking from some kind of dream  
The kind that you hope never ends  
But real life is not something I can suspend

Bartender, another, and make it a double  
I can't go home, I'm in some kind of trouble  
What started so innocently turned to sin  
I can't get out, I am too deep in


End file.
